Se séparer pour mieux se retrouver
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-série. Scully doit se rendre à un séminaire de pathologie durant une semaine, Mulder juge cela trop long. Scully finit par être d'accord avec lui.


Se séparer pour mieux se retrouver.

X

Sommaire : Mid-série. Scully doit se rendre à un séminaire de pathologie durant une semaine, Mulder juge cela trop long. Scully finit par être d'accord avec lui.

Pairing : Mulder/Scully.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

XXXXX

Lorsque Mulder poussa la porte Scully était déjà au téléphone.

La saluant comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire en souriant, il vit qu'elle n'était pas dans le même état d'esprit.

Ouvrant la bouche il fut vite interrompu par sa main levée lui intimant de se taire. Ce qu'il fit bien entendu.

-D'accord. Bien Monsieur. Merci.

Elle raccrocha brusquement, à priori contrariée par la nouvelle.

-C'était qui ?

-Skinner.

Impatient devant son manque d'informations, il pressa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Me dire que je suis prise pour un séminaire sur la médecine légale.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Quand ça ?

-Je pars demain soir.

Sa mine se renfrogna en entendant l'info.

-Combien de temps ?

Là c'est elle qui s'assombrit légèrement.

-5 jours.

Il se redressa soudainement sur sa chaise.

-Quoi ? Mais on est en plein milieu d'une affaire !

Elle lui sourit.

-On vient de la recevoir cette enquête Mulder, ne dramatise pas.

-Oui je sais mais j'ai besoin de tes talents de scientifique.

-Ah je savais bien que tu me gardais près de toi pour une bonne raison !

-Bien sur ! Quoi d'autre sinon ?

Un sourire vint détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Mulder !

-Ouais toi ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger de partir. Enfin si, quand je suis rentré j'ai cru qu'on t'annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle.

-J'ai juste été surprise que Skinner m'annonce ça maintenant et par téléphone.

-Tu ne le savais pas ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Bien sur que non ! Je te l'aurai dit sinon.

-Mouais.

Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

-Bon Mulder arrête c'est pas la fin du monde !

-Mais c'est 5 jours Scully ! 5 !

Elle sourit devant son air boudeur.

-Oui je sais, et tu vas avoir besoin de mes talents tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Pas que de ça !

-Ah oui ?

Il soupira.

-Scully on n'a jamais été séparé aussi longtemps depuis le début de notre partenariat.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

-Tu oublies….

Il la coupa rapidement. Même maintenant c'était encore un sujet tabou.

-A part ça !

-Bon et alors quoi ? Tu as déjà réglé des enquêtes tout seul.

-Je sais. C'est pas pour ça.

-Pour quoi alors ?

-J'aime pas quand tu es loin de moi.

-C'est gentil mais j'y vais pour un séminaire pas pour jouer au touriste !

-Ouais mais c'est pareil !

-En quoi !

-Tu es médecin Scully, il va y avoir des *tas* de médecins, ça va pas être le bagne.

Son rire fit baisser le regard de Mulder, qui avait l'air d'être un gamin capricieux.

-Tu crois que je vais quitter mon travail ici pour entrer dans un cabinet privé peut-être ?

- Arrête Scully ce n'est pas drôle !

-Moi je trouve que si. Mulder écoute, je dois y aller et puis franchement cette affaire n'a pas l'air *si* compliqué. Et si tu as besoin de moi je suis à un coup de fil.

-Oui mais c'est pas pareil.

-Ca va passer vite tu verras tu ne vas même pas t'apercevoir de mon absence, et c'est peut-être toi qui va être content que je ne sois pas là en train de toujours te contredire, sait-on jamais !

-J'en doute, j'ai toujours trouvé nos joutes verbale très divertissantes !

La voyant se diriger vers le porte-manteau, il demanda.

-Tu vas où ?

-J'ai deux trois choses à régler avant de partir.

-Mais tu ne pars que demain soir !

-Justement ça ne peut pas attendre.

-Mouais dit plutôt que tu me fuis.

-Mulder !

Il leva les mains.

-J'ai rien dit. Vas y prends ton envol.

Elle secoua la tête toujours souriante.

-Tu vas très bien t'en sortir Mulder.

-Oui, oui c'est ça. N'oublies pas que demain tu travailles ici quand même !

-Je n'oublierai pas !

Elle secoua la main en guise d'au revoir et fila avant qu'il n'ait le temps de trouver une véritable excuse pour la retenir.

Scully s'adossa à la porte de sa chambre et souffla bruyamment.

Voilà 2 jours qu'elle avait quitté Mulder et les Affaires Non Classées, et même si elle était celle qui disait que ça allait passer vite et que ce ne serait rien, elle avait un tout autre ressentit maintenant.

2 jours de grands discours, de buffets et de conversations badines. Il lui aura fallu ça pour qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était définitivement pas sa tasse de thé.

Non, à elle ce qui lui fallait c'était des corps à autopsier, des théories à batailler et surtout, surtout son partenaire avec qui partager tous ça.

En parlant de Mulder, lui qui avait fait tout un plat parce qu'elle partait, ne l'avait pas encore appelé. Elle ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise.

Se mordant la lèvre elle se dit que ce n'était pas *si* grave si elle craquait en premier. Prenant son téléphone, elle attendit patiemment qu'il décroche.

[Mulder !]

-Mulder c'est moi !

[J'te manque déjà Scully ? Où est passé ton discours ? Tu sais celui qui disait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée…]

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le ton qu'il prenait.

-Je voulais savoir si l'enquête avançait comme il faut.

[C'est touchant de voir à quel point tu te préoccupe de moi ! L'enquête avance bien. Et toi ça va là bas ?]

-Ouais, tout va bien. J'ai quand même hâte de rentrer à la maison.

[Moi aussi.]

Elle se sourit à elle-même, rassurée.

[Scully on m'appelle. Faut que j'y aille.]

-Bien. A plus tard alors.

[Bye.]

Elle n'entendit plus que la tonalité. Peu importe elle lui avait parlé, il allait bien et elle, se sentait mieux.

-Mulder promets-moi que tu me tires dessus la prochaine fois que je suis aussi enthousiaste pour un séminaire !

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être sarcastique.

-La semaine a été longue ?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

-Oui, plus jamais je ne changerai d'équipier.

-C'est bon à savoir. Je t'ai manqué alors ?

-Continues comme ça et tu risques d'avoir *très* mal.

-C'est pas grave Scully, tu m'as manqué aussi.

Elle lui tapa le bras, se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit le premier fichier qui se trouvait devant elle.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

-Pas grand-chose, j'ai résolu l'affaire.

Elle lui envoya un sourire vainqueur.

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Tu veux connaitre la bonne nouvelle ? Une toute nouvelle enquête vient d'arriver.

A son sourire de gosse elle pouvait aisément comprendre que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Une femme de l'Idaho affirme que son mari a été échangé après avoir vu d'étranges lueurs dans le ciel plusieurs nuits avant.

-Mulder !

-C'est vrai Scully c'est marqué là noir sur blanc…..

Y'a pas à dire, c'était bon de retrouver son travail.

XXXXX


End file.
